


Cold to the sight, Warm to the touch

by takahoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, for MidoTaka day last year, lawyer/coroner AU, reposting old things from my writing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takao, the new layer in the firm, goes to meet the new Coroner, this is last kind of interaction he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to the sight, Warm to the touch

Having been a criminal lawyer for two years already, Takao expected to have been a part of a murder case by now. But alas, on the anniversary of working for the National Japanese law firm for two years, Takao Kazunari encountered his first murder case. He would be prosecuting for the murder of an older basketball player, Mibuchi Reo. Takao had started the lawyer route late, but it seemed like a natural calling once he got into it. He already had won many awards and gotten certifications, but this was the first time he would have to coordinate with other specialists for hard evidence, and truth be told, he was extremely nervous.

“You’ll meet with the Coroner this evening,” Aomine Daiki, the police officer on Takao’s case, said while handing him a white folder, “Bring this.”

“Is there anything I should know before I meet them?” Takao wondered what a person who looked at dead bodies all day could be like.

“Well…” Aomine responded slowly, a grin pulling up his lips into a daring smile, “Let’s just say he couldn’t be a doctor because of his poor bedside manner, so they stuck him in the morgue.” Aomine left Takao in the dust behind him, cackling a bit too evilly for Takao’s taste.

~

Takao hailed the nearest cab and spent the next twenty minutes thinking about how he would present himself. This coroner was renowned in Japan as one of the best, never missing a beat. But he was also hailed as a complete asshole.

His watch beeped to indicate 11 pm. Takao should have gone home and met with this man tomorrow when he could think straight, but the case was eating him alive. The man probably wouldn’t even be around this late at night, but it was worth a shot. Maybe this extra work would get him on the good side of this mysterious man.

Upon entering the autopsy room, Takao noticed one thing in particular. There was not a single thing out of place. The counter tops were spotless, the body was placed carefully on a sparkling clean stainless steel platform with only the man’s head uncovered, and the coroner stood gloveless pushing the dead man’s hair back from his eyes. Takao couldn’t help but stare. It was as if the coroner had known the man personally. He would not normally interrupt, but he had work in the morning, he needed sleep; he was only human after all.

“Did you know him?” His own voice echoed much louder than intended.

The man didn’t even turn around, just muttered quietly, “former teammate.”

“You played basketball as well? Me too.” Takao walked up to the taller man, he had to be at least six feet tall, and looked up, extending his hand, “I’m Takao Kazunari. I’ll be prosecuting this case.”

His handshake unreturned, the man finally interrupted the pregnant silence, “Midorima Shintarou.” A deep sigh, “but you should already know that.”

“I didn’t, actually,” Takao laughed casually, noticing the other man perk up his ears at someone who didn’t know him, “just your reputation, not your name.”

“And what is that?”

“That you’re kind of a stick in the mud.” Takao smirked. He was a lawyer after all. He enjoyed pushing people’s buttons, and this man was especially interesting.

“I am not a-a stick in the m-mud!”  _Ooh, there’s a little emotion,_ Takao inwardly smiled.  _Maybe he won’t be so bad to work with after all._

“Fine, if you say so,” Takao turned around toward the exit, “why don’t you come back to my place and we can discuss the case over a nice glass of wine?”

“And why would I do that? I barely know you.” Midorima had his arms crossed over his chest, but his eyes pleaded for a bit of relaxation.

“Because you look like a wreck, it’s almost midnight, and I live closer to this place than you I bet,” Takao brushed his hair behind his ear and softened his smile, “You also look like you need it.”

An understanding pause passed between them, Midorima grabbed his coat and briefcase and followed Takao to the front of the building.

Upon entering the cab, Takao tried to ease the awkwardness settling around him, “So I heard you wanted to be a doctor?”

Midorima took in a deep breath, “I’m not very good at dealing with people. They told me I lacked professionalism, even though I only wanted to be a surgeon. It’s not like they would’ve been conscious when I worked on them.”

Takao understood the pain of being denied what you wanted most in life, having busted his knee during college, sending his basketball dreams out the window.

“I understand,” Takao told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I have a good idea that might help you.”

The cab ride lasted only about ten minutes until they arrived at Takao’s apartment, Midorima commenting on how close he did live. Takao realized that this man did not like being wrong, that much was obvious, maybe a bit of alcohol can get him to open up.  _I work best with people who are an open book,_ Takao reminded himself before unlocking the door to his apartment and leading Midorima inside.

“Make yourself at home,” Takao laid his coat and brief case on the couch, and walked over the refrigerator, “Red or White?”

Takao rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt, and unbuttoned the top few buttons, reaching for two wine glasses, “You seem like a red kind of man.” Takao surprised himself when Midorima nodded at his suggestion, taking a light seat on the couch. Pouring red for his guest and white for himself, Takao brought the glasses over to the couch, sitting down next to Midorima. He kicked his shoes off and swirled his glass, taking the first sip, “Relax a bit, c’mon.”

Midorima gracefully took the other glass, sipping slowly, “It’s hard for me to relax around people. I apologize if I may seem rude.”

“Well,” Takao pondered, looking at the tall, lanky, awkward man in front of him,  _there is some subtle beauty to him, this could work,_ “you said you had a problem with bedside manner? Perhaps that’s because you don’t like yourself. So you don’t know how to comfort and compliment others?” Takao suggested.

“You could be right. How would I remedy this?” Midorima pushed his glasses up, cocking his head to the side.

“Tell me one thing you like about yourself.”

“I l-like my h-hands… I guess?”  _Takao could not deny he had beautiful hands._

“Why?” Takao prompted.

“They were my secret weapon when I played basketball in high school and they are the secret to my success as an Coroner. I have very steady hands.” Midorima smiled, looking down at his perfectly manicured nails.  _Takao wondered what it would be like to have them inside him._ No, Takao told himself, this was strictly business.

“Okay. Now compliment me.” Takao smirked, looking down at his half empty glass of wine.  _This was going to his head too fast. If only Midorima would catch up…_

“Y-you have nice eyes.” A blush creeped up on Midorima’s cheeks, but just as quickly, it disappeared. Takao wondered if it was his imagination.

“Now, I’ll compliment you.” Takao gulped as he placed his wine glass on the nearest table, causing Midorima to do the same. “You have beautiful lips.”

Takao let his fingertips trace Midorima’s bottom lip, then travel the back of his neck. His hand slipped into the bottom of Midorima’s hair, a striking green color that Takao would never forget, and lowered his lips to meet the others. The first kiss was cold because of the wine from the fridge, but each repetition increased in warmth. Takao sucked on Midorima’s bottom lip, causing a hitch in Midorima’s breath and a perfect opportunity for Takao to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth.

Midorima’s hands pulled Takao’s dress shirt loose from his slacks and let his  _soft, perfect_ hands travel up Takao’s chest. One twist from those fingers on Takao’s pert nipple and it was over. Midorima took control and pushed Takao down on the couch, towering over him. Takao’s hands got busy on Midorima’s shirt as well, pulling buttons apart as fast as he could, dragging his fingernails down the well-built torso in front of him.  Midorima kissed all the way down Takao’s chest, leaving little red welts in his wake, and stopping just above his belt. Takao threw his head back and let Midorima’s hands undo his belt, pull down his pants and boxers, and stroke his cock gently. The soft skin of Midorima’s hands on his cock made Takao moan louder than expected. The teasing of Midorima’s perfect nails at the slit, pushing in just enough for Takao to raise his voice slightly, then retreating down the base where he tugged just a little harder, fondling his balls in the process.

“Y-you’re a  _t-tease…”_ Takao moaned, grabbing hold in Midorima’s hair as the other man lowered his head down to Takao’s cock, moaning around the hardened flesh.

Then another voice returned his pleading, a voice he couldn’t believe came from the man below him, “Would you like to  _fuck my face?_ ” Takao swore he felt his jaw drop and he barely managed a nod before slamming full force in between those sinful lips.

Takao removed Midorima’s glasses, noticing how long his eyelashes are, allowing Midorima to close his eyes and fully enjoy the oral pleasure he was giving Takao. Midorima’s tongue wrapped around Takao’s cock, eliciting sounds from the man above him that should’ve been illegal. Midorima felt the Takao’s cock pulsing on his tongue, knowing the other man was close, his took Takao fully inside his throat, moaning as he did so. The pleasure was so immense that Takao came instantly. White hot light blinding his vision as his slipped from Midorima’s lips. Takao leaned down and kissed those lips that would haunt his many dreams for years to come. Takao knew he would never forget this.

Mimicking actions from just moments ago, Takao began undoing Midorima’s belt and pulled off both of their shirts completely. Takao managed to get Midorima out of his slacks as well, his hands shaking all the while. Taking the larger erection into his hands, Takao stroked his cock to its full size before pulling Midorima’s hand towards his lips and miming the words said not so long ago, “Would you like  _fuck my ass?”_

Midorima’s lips slipped open just enough to moan, “ _Suck.”_

Takao worshipped those fingers with his tongue. Saliva dripping from all parts of Midorima’s hand as Takao lapped up and down each finger, letting Midorima know exactly how much he wanted these long, gorgeous fingers inside him.

“That should be enough.” Takao whispered as he turned around, ass high in the air.

The first finger slid through the ring of muscles easy enough, slick from the lavish treatment Takao had given them earlier. By the time Midorima inserted the third finger, Takao was begging.

“T-that’s e-enough  _please, fuck me.”_

Midorima fumbled at first, slicking his cock with the remaining saliva on his hand and his own spit, and placed himself at Takao’s entrance. The initial push burned, like a tense pulling until Midorima broke past that ring of muscle, sliding fully inside Takao. Midorima leaned forward, his chest against Takao’s back, pressing kisses and bites all the way from his shoulder to his waist.

“I’m fine,” Takao breathed, “Move, now.”

Midorima needed no more initiative than that. He pulled out until just the tip was inside Takao, and slammed back in. Takao’s mind was reeling. He felt so full, full of something he couldn’t even describe. All the words Midorima hadn’t said were in his actions. Each entrance was powerful and precise, pulling strained moans from Takao’s lips.

“ _Harder,”_ Takao groaned, pushing back to meet Midorima’s thrusts.

“You’re gonna kill me, Takao,” Midorima splayed his hands on Takao’s hips and ground in deep. Punctuating every thrust with a feeling tiptoeing between pain and pleasure.

Midorima felt his climax coming, he wanted to come at the same time as Takao. He leaned down, sliding one hand up Takao’s chest, pinching his nipple, while the other stroked his cock lightly. Just enough for the pressure to be felt, but not enough for release.

“Let me  _come,”_ Takao pleaded, “ _Oh god please.”_

Midorima quickened the pace of his hips, reclining backwards on the final push, coming deep inside Takao. Takao came quickly afterward, long spurts of come covering Midorima’s fingers. Midorima pulled out of Takao’s quivering hole, come still leaking onto the couch. Seeing Midorima’s hands covered in his come, Takao licked the rest off. His own lips now covered in his own come.

“That should be a sin,” Midorima lied back, pulling Takao onto his chest, stroking his back.

“Is that a compliment?” Takao smirked, placing Midorma’s glasses back on before pulling him to his bedroom.

“No, you’ll know when I give you one.” Midorima laughed haughtily following Takao in hand.

The last thing Takao remembered before falling asleep in the larger mans arms was a soft voice paired with loving hands pushing his hair away from his eyes, “ _You have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.”_

There was a silence, “…. _especially when you moan.”_

Takao knew he would never let this man go.


End file.
